Dreams of Red, Eyes of Blue
by MadCapFox96
Summary: It's the industrial revolution, and Dean Winchester is a hunter, preventing death and destruction at the hands of monsters. However when he meets a family of monsters who protect humanity, and Castiel, his whole world is changed. I do not own Supernatural or any of the likenesses use in this story, all i own is my weird, fickle, imagination.


**Hello, hello everyone, sorry this is late, but i'm famous for giving late Christmas presents, so here is more of a new years present. This is another AU, and I think the first three or four chapters will be set up, i haven't forgotten to continue 'What Does the Fox Say?' I just needed a break, plus this idea has been bouncing around in my over active mind, so without further adieu here is my new Fanfic.**

* * *

January 15, 1820

The train was moving tremendously fast, Dean was watching the passing mountain scenery with unwavering eyes as Sam scanned each and every face closely. "Samuel..." Dean growled using his little brothers full name, "This 'case' as you call it isn't worth the dirt on my boots, why did you persist on it." He glared as Sam turned to him, "I'm sure of what I saw Dean. He drained that woman completely dry." He said fiddling with his crimson duster jacket sleeve. "Is that him?" Dean asked indicating to a man in a light grey suit with a matching bowlers cap. "No, he was wearing a waist coat that was black as the pit, and he was not wearing a hat." Sam said looking around again only to stop and stare, "Dean, there he is." Dean followed his brothers gaze to see a man in a black waist coat talking to a young women with bright red hair. "Shall we brother?" Sam asked, "After you brother." Dean gestured with his hand. Both brothers rose to their feet, Sam walked up to the man and smiled, "Excuse us miss, but do you care for us borrowing this gentlemen, only for a moment of course." Sam said smiling at the red haired women, she giggled at Sams polite interruption. "Why, not at all." She giggled, the man seemed confused when Sam grabbed his arm and began leading him to a different car, Dean followed closely. He heard the red haired women's voice as she quietly cursed. "Where do you ruffians believe you are taking me?" The man struggled against Sams tight grip. They made it to the private room car and simply nodded to a couple passing by. They opened the door of an empty room, shoving the man into it roughly. "Who in the hell do you think you are?" The man growled at them. "Silence, you filthy blood demon!" Dean said, striking the man hard across the face. "Blood demon? Why that's mad, and so are you, if you believe that rubbish!" The man shouted. Dean rolled his eyes, "Brother, this is getting us nowhere..." He grumbled. He watched as Sam thought, his brothers mind moving like the gears in his pocket watch, "Very well, if you are not a blood drinker, then this..." Sam said pulling a small silver blade from his pocket, slicing his wrist quickly, "should not be bothersome to you." A small amount of blood trickled out of his wrist. The mans eyes dilated and sharp fangs appeared in his mouth. "That is all the proof we need." Dean said pulling a long wooden stake from the recesses of his coat. "No! Please! I didn't mean to kill them! I didn't want them to suffer anymore!" He sobbed quietly, covering his face with his hands. Dean shoved the stake into the vampires heart. The creatures eyes began to leak blood, black smoke rose from around the wooden stake. Sam turned to his brother, "It looks as though that's taken care of." He said. Dean nodded. Both men exited the private room quickly, they brushed past the red haired women, smiling politely before hurrying to their seat. Dean pulled out his golden pocket watch. "Thank The Lord, we're scheduled to stop back in London soon." He sighed, slumping back in his chair. "Really? We're going to be back home soon? It feels like the dream of a madman, especially after what happened in Prog." Dean nodded to his brother. "We're headed home Sammy, and we're taking a months reprieve, I am not going to work until I've caught the favor of a certain maiden I courted last time we were home." The elder Winchester smirked, "Brother it's been a year since you've courted Lisa. If she hasn't found some lord or even a cobbler to marry, what makes you think she'll be interested in a randy wanderer like you?" Sam laughed. "Oi! Speak for yourself...at least I've found a woman to court." He grumbled. Before Sam could reply the trains whistle let out an ear splitting bellow, signifying the train was about to stop. The locomotive jerked as it began to slow and finally stop at a crowded busy station. Just as the brothers were about to leave the train, they heard a women shriek, they saw the red haired woman was screaming hysterically in the private room car of the train. "I believe that's our exit que." Dean said, "Winchesters exit stage right." Sam chuckled to himself as they left the train.

Little did they know, the red haired women was leaving with a warm smile on her face. She almost skipped up to the horse drawn carriage, the driver opening the door silently. She curtseyed quickly before hopping into the carriage. "So? How was the train ride?" A man's voice asked. "It was quite pleasant, Atherydesian is dead now." She said somberly. "Did you do as I asked?" He asked as the carriage began to move. "Yes, a knotted white rose left at his feet, as our family law dictates." She said. He nodded, "Thank you Abbadon, I hope the hunters didn't let him suffer to much." A silent tear rolled down the mans face. "It was a stake to the heart father, if he suffered it was only briefly." She said. "Driver please hurry back to our home." The man said. "Yessir, lord Haniel." The driver said speeding along. "We need to tell the others, when we return home please send word to Castiel and Gabriel, we shall tell your sister upon our return. They should all be informed of their brothers death." Haniel said to Abbadon. "Are you certain they should know?" "Yes, they must know the punishment for taking human lives, I do not wish to send another of my children to their death by the hands of a hunter." Haniel said, removing one of his white gloves to wipe away his tears. They arrived at a small haberdashery, many colorful and decorative hats lined the window. The driver opened the door. Haniel opened a large parasol to avoid the sun, Abbadon stood next to him. Another girl with red hair exited the shop, she was wearing a carefully tailored suit, a black bowlers cap with a bright pink ribbon wrapped around it. "Abby! You have returned!" The girl shouted running to her sister and hugging her. "Yes, yes, Charlie I have returned, that does not mean you should be knocking the breath from my lungs." Abbadon laughed. "Alright you two, back in the shop before the scandalous begin to chatter." Haniel said pushing the two of them into the shop. Once they entered Haniel went back to business. "Charlie please send word to Gabriel and Castiel of Atherydesians death, I believe they would like to be informed. I would also enjoy seeing them, it has been ages since I have seen those two...I wish it was under better circumstances." He said throwing his tail coat to a coat rack. "Yessir. Ohhhh, I cannot wait see Cassie again!" She said hugging Haniel before grabbing a parasol for her sister to leave the shop and head for the messengers office. "I wonder how the boys are doing? Perhaps I should make tea and cakes for their return..." Haniel muttered to himself before he began to pull threads, silk, and lace together to begin working on a new project.

Dean and Sam entered the apartment they shared in one of the many buildings. "I wonder if there is anything going on the opera house?" Sam sighed throwing his crimson duster over a large armchair. "Wow Samantha, I would like to think you'd at least take the night to rest, rather than than chasing a skirt at the theatre." Dean laughed, earning a him a glare from his brother, "You're one to talk, since I know you will be going to court Lisa before the day ends." Sam growled. "I am not that mad for her...I am going to bed before a new venture smashes through our window." Dean said throwing his own forest green duster at his little brother. "Good night then brother!" Sam yelled sarcastically at him.

Dean entered his room, closing the door behind him. He removed all of his clothing, dropping into the bed he had not slept in for months. The sheets were cold against his skin, he hadn't considered the fact that Sam was wrong. He hadn't thought of Lisa until the moment he returned to London, however he had lied to Sam about courting her. He had received letters from her, she had married a duke in the Netherlands and was expecting a child within the months of summer. He was happy for her, but he was, and he'd never admit this to anybody...lonely. He longed to have a warm body next to him, something to wrap his arms around and snuggle with. _'You are such a women, Dean Winchester.'_ He thought. His thoughts strayed to the past hunts he had been on. Every one of those monsters claimed to be innocent...only a rare few of them truly were only surviving. Just like him. He felt pity for some, others just caused his stomach to churn in disgust. While his thoughts rolled through his head, his eyelids began to grow heavy. The voice of slumber was calling his name. He soon fell into a deep, restless slumber.

* * *

**So there you go, i apologize for it being short. First things first, i like Abbadon, so she's going to be a good guy in this fic, second, i'm might start doing Lost Girl and RWBY fanfics, giving you a heads up, cause i know some people don't care for a show about a sucubus, but i personally enjoy it. So that is all please leave some reviews telling me what you think, and if you want more, the more reviews the more motivations. :3**


End file.
